Rwby: Of Gods and Maidens
by AlphaJman
Summary: It has been an untold amount of time has passed since the Gods made Mankind... Now they have reincarnated themselves with the purpose of bringing balance to the world of remnant; The brother who created the Grimm and the Brother who created Nature set on an adventure worthy of a tale beyond the grandeur of Ozpins stories... (T for now... might be M later.)
1. Trailer 1: Green

_**RWBY: Of Gods and Maidens**_

 _ **Trailer 1: Green**_

 _ **(Author's note: For those who don't know I have written a fanfic similar to this, However that's going through a re write to be different. There are similarities, But the core of the story is different. I hope you all like this! Don't forget to review! And be constructive in your Criticism. Also any mistakes, shifts in tense or so on, if you could bring those to my attention I'd greatly appreciate it and I'll fix it immediately)**_

I have no memory of how I was born … my first memory was darkness, the cold darkness; It felt at home… I had no concept of time, so I don't know when I discovered my aura, all I remember was feeling my soul resonate green, and illuminate the cave. Apparently I had been walking, I don't know how long I've been walking, but soon I see another light… The end of the cave. The Light also felt familiar, almost like family…

I stepped outside… my body felt small and young… but I recognized the older world around me… the beauty around me filled me with disgust at first… however that disgust turned into sadness, envy and jealousy, but I also felt love and longing. Like I missed someone...

The cherry blossoms rustled in the wind… it was peaceful, not quiet… but peaceful, I hate quiet, I need to hear the world.

I hear other, darker, noises in my presence, familiar still; dark figures in the form of bipedal wolves… they towered over me like the rest of the world… their red eyes met my blue ones, I exhibited no fear. I smiled a bit playfully… and the Alpha Beowolf (as I would come to know it) tilted its head down and begun to sniff me… It looked into my eyes again, I knew it recognized me but I didn't know how…

But it was afraid, its whole pack was, my green aura flared as they roar loudly, as if someone else was giving them orders, the Alpha slashed my chest with its claws. I hit the edge of the cave I emerged from… I cried as my naked body bled… LIke a baby experience pain for the first time… it was the first time I felt betrayal…

I hear the roars come to an abrupt end as A woman rushes into the area, slicing through the grimm like butter… She had wolf ears and wore a martial arts uniform and a black cloak cape… wielding what I would come to know as a windmill scythe… a slightly curved at each end staff with a scythe blade on each end… the grimm fell quickly, like she's killed literally millions of them.

She walked up to me, and scooped me into her arms, her tall form cradling me and cooing softly into my ear … I fell right to sleep.

5 years after I was adopted.

I was now ten years old, despite being western looking I was given an Eastern name, Midori.

The woman who scooped me into her arms all those years ago was my new mother and mentor, I never called her mom, despite always wanting to, I felt I didn't deserve it. Osei, witnessed my natural destructive ability from the day she took me in … so because of this she helped me focus it in the form of martial arts and my own special semblance… which was dangerous.

Despite my destructive nature I wasn't that rambunctious, I was a timid child, I stayed near my mentor, but I wasn't entirely antisocial, I was nice to everyone. The village was almost picturesque, faunus and humans had no quarrel, technology and traditional architecture worked hand in hand. Of course it wouldn't last long, tragedy doesn't discriminate from its victims.

Of course, raiders and bandits would roll through once in awhile and get utterly destroyed by Osei, she used to be a teacher at Beacon, so her prowess extended well beyond that of bandits and the Grimm that would follow.

Speaking of Grimm, whenever they see me they would react out of fear and rush me with as much strength they could muster. Needless to say I had to get strong quickly so Osei wouldn't have to save me all the time, and that strength allowed me to help out around the town.

Thanks to this however, my semblance emerged early, and it's hard to understand what it is; I have the ability to channel a dark energy, and expend it with blasts, beams, and cause explosions. As I grew, I wasn't a slouch on my physical ability either, I was definitely ahead of the kids my age, and many of us aspired to be hunters one day, I just wanted to help and protect people, if that meant being a hunter then so be it.

Everyday I would train with my Mentor Osei, mostly out of desire. I desired power, but not in the way villains do in comic books, manga and movies, I'm not a megalomaniac. But I wanted to be the most powerful in the world, so I can help protect people. My mentor told me that it's a very mary sue way of thinking. However, she's the one who taught me that reaching for unrealistic dreams is what's going to propel me to among those that are at the top, so I was determined to be the best. It was this determination, the desire to be the best person I can be, that made me so durable;

However, how I discovered this is a tragedy.

Another five years after Osei began teaching me Martial arts

I was 14 and a half years old now, and I frequently helped many of the village adults defend the place from grimm. They were my friends… One might even say I was apart of their team like Osei told me the schools do with their students.

Osei was easily the most powerful out of all the fighters in the village. She had the most powerful semblance, she was easily the strongest and fastest. One might say she was the leader, She was all I could ever ask for… that's all I want to say.

I however had not changed much, I was still kinda timid, but around them and just them I was a little more vocal. I had to, I was a crucial part of the team… According to the others, they could do fine without me but I had a strange adeptness to reading the movements of Grimm. I don't know what it was, but I felt as though I knew the movements of the grimm, being fast enough to dodge was the problem, and some Grimm are just too strong for me to tank. I may be able to read the movements of a Beringle but I cannot out maneuver it's damn attacks to save my life. Osei and the others had to save me from those whenever we fought them. But with my knowledge of the future moves of Grimm I told them how to beat one and they did it easily. It was a little difficult to relay information in hordes, because Grimm are adaptable even if slightly, but if left alive long enough can learn. I had gotten stronger over the years, Osei send an application in with a special word, and in a few months time I'm going to be training at beacon.

But good things don't last forever, a concept I have only heard of till that day.

I went out to the edge of forever fall, I could see my village from the tree I sat upon, but it would take me hours to get back, I was just up on a hill. I sat in foreign envy of the nature around me, listening to my music on my scroll. Noon passed and I saw an explosion and smoke billowing up from the village, which was my cue to start running back.

On my way back, some Griffon Grimm swooped down and tried to attack me while they were heading for the panic in the village. They were young so It wasn't much of a challenge to shoot them down. I reached the village by nightfall, and what I thought was a normal Grimm attack was extremely worse…

Men and women faunus with weird masks were dragging able bodied faunas from their homes and onto a big truck. Others were slaughtering humans, it had me astonished, I have never seen so much brutality before.

Upon violent instinct I rushed forward and charged my energy, firing piercing beams… It passed through several grunts like stabbing a pillow, I roared and rained hell on many of them… I set many of the villagers free and told them to help as many as they could and run ... I had gotten to the square and experienced the biggest horror of my life.

I saw the villagers… cut down and strewn about the square, they were gutted and opened to the rotting air…

I dropped to my knees and cried… I looked further into the square and saw Osei, battling a red haired man with a sword, they were moving so fast, I couldn't keep up. But judging by the slashed he would make in the buildings whenever he missed a strike, he was the fucker that started burning down my home and killing the villagers I called my friends!

The amount of anger and rage coursing through my veins made me feel cold and dead, the part of my brain that limits how angry I can get didn't exist, I charged up my dark energy and unleashed volley after volley of my personal payload. I was unsure on who I'd hit, but I had faith in my mentor that she could dodge and work with the pattern of my volley, Her opponent however turned to me confused and was grazed by a number of strikes.

I stopped and charged up a two handed blast, I put everything I had into it and more. He rushed me and Osei screamed and followed but he had a head start. I fired my attack and he stuck his sword out to block it and absorbed the blast… He stuck his sword back in his sheath as things felt slow for a moment, suddenly I felt a long deep cut in my torso, and I was propelled into a broken building, pierced by rebar…

Osei dropped to her knees crying and defeated, the man walked back and handed her weapon to one of his men who had ran up. He then grabbed her by the throat and was talking to her…

However, I had noticed, I wasn't dead yet… I looked down and saw that I wasn't bleeding anymore… Dark energy was bellowing like smoke from my injuries, I turned to my left, looking into a broken window at my reflection; My eyes were filling with a red glow my hair turning black and my skin turning bone white… I pried myself from the rebar and called out for Osei.

"M-Mom!"

It was the only time I worked up the courage to call her mother in a jolt of fear… but I meant it with all my heart.

She looked up, for a second she looked happy, then she cried harder as I limped forward, being held by only determination and skin…

Grimm finally reached the village from the sheer amount of hate and sadness being produced at the time.

However as if on instinct, I raised my hands and muttered something foreign to me, yet it was in my voice… " _ **I am your God, do as I command."**_

 **-present day, slight pov shift-**

"And after that I blacked out, and woke up healed and in a derelict village I used to call home. You two found me and now I'm here." I say shakily.

The man I came to know as Ozpin and his associate Ms. Goodwitch looked at one another, "That was a very detailed story Mr. Midori…" Ozpin said, sipping his coffee.

"Sorry" I replied timidly…

"No need to apologize, and no need to worry all that much, I ensure we will find your mentor" Ozpin spoke smoothly

"Mother" I was barely audible, yet Ozpin heard me anyway.

He nods "Your mother…"

A silence overtook us for a few moments until I spoke again, "I uh, I don't know what I am, I don't know how or what I did, Hell it's hard to tell who or what I even am anymore." I said looking down.

"May I see your power?" he asked his eyes peering into me with a strange curiosity

I nod and open my palm, And my body ripples in Dark energy, forming an black energy ball… "I can't do the transformation thing again, I don't know how."

"Well that won't be a problem, though when you're studying and training at school you may wanna practice the depth of your prowess in secret." Ms. Goodwitch said.

"School?" I inquire

"Of course, Your mother sent in your application and a great word, and from what I can tell, you would excel at my school. So, how about it, would you like to study at my academy?" Ozpin asked, Ms. Goodwitch rolled her eyes.

"That's the third time this week you've asked that." She chuckled.

"Well we've had some exceptional people emerge this year." He replied.

"People like me?" I ask softly

"Similar, yes." He smiles

"And I will get stronger there?" I ask once more

"That's up to you, but you'll have the same opportunities as your mother." He concludes.

"Then yes. I want to learn at Beacon Academy." I state

 **-END OF EPISODE-**

 _ **Next trailer: Blonde**_


	2. Trailer 2: Blonde

_**Rwby: Of Gods and Maidens**_

 _ **Trailer 2: Blonde**_

I open my eyes groaning and adjusted my glasses, my earpiece beeping in my ear, meaning one of my family members is trying to contact me. I press the button on the side of my glasses, my older sister started screaming angrily at me as the image of her popped up in my HUD, the inside of my glasses illuminating. Thankfully the volume is set to decrease whenever she calls…

"What do you want Lillian?" I groan sleepily.

"Why are you sleeping!?" She yelled.

"Lower your voice." I reply lowly.

"Are you happy?" She bitched

"Excuse me?" I asked

"Are you happy with being a lazy slob!?" She insulted.

"The convoy isn't gonna be here for another hour, my alarm was going to wake me the moment they pass through my grid, I'm getting some sleep." I explained slowly and annoyed.

"You better not fuck this up like Ringway." She growled.

"Ringway was the only time my equipment failed, that's one out of 28 missions I've messed up, and even with my equipment failure, it was MY weapon that got you out of the Jam." I corrected.

"Mother and Father are expecting perfection, you made a fool out of me to them. With our current, long term clients, if you make a fool outta me this time I'll leave you for dead." She growled "So I will remind you of your most basic imperfections till one of us is dead or forgets about it!"

"Whatever, I'm gonna prep the boys, you just be ready and take out the reprogrammed spider droid when the front of the white fang convoy explodes." I instructed.

"Yes, I always do my job" she growled and hung up.

I sigh and call up my little brothers, their images showing up on my right and left lenses, they were twins so it was hard to distinguish the two.

"Ezmond?" I inquired.

"Yo" the right brother replied.

"When I take out the driver, you fire the homing rocket and destroy the first car, this will cause panic, you then will switch to melee and rush the panicking white fang soldiers. They're rebels so most of them shouldn't be good under pressure, but one of their higher up officers is with them, he's gonna be an issue. Take him out together understand? Don't worry about the spider droid, Lillian has her reprogramming equipment. That'll be our last resort. Understand?" I instruct.

"Yes, what does Raymond do?" He asks.

"He shadows and mirrors you, use this to confuse them, don't run yourselves dry, you got that Raymond?" I instruct once more.

"Yes" Raymond replies.

"Good, The convoy has reached my grid position, they'll be in your grid in 2 minutes." I explain as my laptop screen flashes.

"Don't miss" they chuckle.

"I can't comprehend those words." I smiled.

"Aim true" they said together.

"As true as the blue sky." I chuckled and completed the mantra we made up as kids.

We hung up and I picked up my weapon, I loved my design, it was a large sleek mix of a sniper, assault rifle and shotgun, With two retractable blades and the trigger portion flipped up for me to hold like a sword. It was a beautiful frankenstein of death, my favorite being its sniper mode, once I switched it to the aforementioned mode, I took aim at the approaching vehicles.

I used my semblance, Increasing my range of sight as well as other senses, and saw the face of the masked white fang grunt… It was one pull of the trigger and he slumped over dead, their auras were so weak, granted the kinda high caliber rounds I'm using only the auras of students at the academies could survive.

Things kicked off when the vehicle swerved and my brother Ezmond fired his rocket and blew up the vehicle, the resulting explosions set off the explosives under the road, causing a pile up of three cars and making a large swath from each side of the street.

The spider droid stepped over the wreckage looking for us, suddenly it jolted and deactivated, meaning my sister used her semblance to turn invisible and begun re programming the droid.

My brothers rushed down with their weapons drawn, two dust rocket launchers that turn into battle axes, one Ice oriented and the other fire oriented. Twins down to a T…

They started cleaving through grunts who would attack them, as predicted they were unfocused and panicked. That was until the white fang officer stepped out with two medium sized mallets, about the length of a cane but with metal mallet heads. He slammed the ground and caused two pillars of earth to shoot from the ground, this was clearly a part of his semblance, he started hammering slabs of earth at my brothers. They cut through many of the shots and approached the warrior, he made a last-ditch effort that worked. The man slammed the ground and caused a small ripple of earth that knocked my brothers on their backs. The soldier wasted no time in launching himself and slamming his hammers into my brothers chests.

I took aim and fired several shots into the man's chest, making him stagger, I kept up my volley up until my brothers could stand and start attacking him. However once I stopped, the man expertly dodged the attacks my brother put forth. The man put a lot of power behind his swings, knocking my brothers into buildings on either side of the street. I tried firing again, but he brought up a wall of rock to block himself from my view…

I saw the spider droid come online and start booting up, then I saw my big sister return to view and jump down to engage the white fang officer. She was not going to win that fight, maybe at 100% she may have the best chance, but her invisibility semblance exhausts her pretty quickly.

So in response I put my weapon on my back, activating my knife gauntlets and shooting the knives into a building near by, its long extensive wire it was attached to pulled me rapidly toward it, I shot my other knife into another building across the way and detached the first one, swinging down the street like spider man. My boots gave off small bursts of air using wind dust to propel me forward with the help of the wire.

I spider man my way over and land near by, the man tosses my sister's limp body to the side… He then stepped out to meet me…he tossed his broken mask aside.

"So… You're the last one? You don't look like much of a fighter." His gruff voice spoke as he stared at my above average bust…

I rolled my eyes and started swinging my combat knifes in circles, lighting them aflame with my dust sleeve, I throw them forward and toward his head. He caught my knives, not being affected by the flames. He then yanked me forward, I anticipated this and brought up my boots to meet his face. I unleashed a huge burst of air and shot backward letting the wire go loose as I get my distance, he didn't let go of my knives, So I channeled Ice dust into them and froze his hands.

I muster my strength and began swinging him into buildings and back into the ground, the ice broke on the third smash, I retract my knives and pull out my main weapon.

He staggered to get up, I switch to shotgun mode and kick him on his back…

I stomped his chest as he coughs up blood, I point the barrel at his face and say, "The Schnee's send their regards." Just before unloading into his face over and over until he was paste in a small crater.

My brothers stirred and ran over to pick up my sister. I use my wire knives to get back up to my equipment and to call for an air lift.

I pressed the call button and heard a familiar voice.

"Axion Rubia, Strange it's usually your sister who calls me." Jacques Schnee said on the other end of the line.

"Yes, She's been incapacitated, The mission is complete, we've sustained no casualties and all the white fang members in the convoy has been slaughtered." I reply stoically.

"Good, this is a little sloppy, but I'll let it slide given your age. But I don't think your mother and father would think the same." He stated with a sneer, he wasn't congratulating us, he was punishing us.

"Acknowledged. Will you send a transport ship to pick up your retrieved spider droid, and assist us as well?" I inquire.

"Of course. A ship will be there within the hour." He stated and hung up… I hated that man.

I packed up my equipment and swung back down, My sis was still unconscious, probably had a concussion.

The ship landed and allowed us inside, I talked to the pilot, whom I knew very well and stayed in the open area with my brothers, I gave them all parachutes and told them it was a safety precaution incase we were attacked… My sister began to stir…

"How long was I out?" She groaned.

"A couple hours, we're on our way back to the main schnee compound, it'll take another few hours." I reply.

"You idiot! You called Mr. Schnee!" She screamed and held her head. She was harnessed in with Raymond, so she couldn't strangle me.

"Yes, you were unconscious." I replied.

"Now he's going to tell mom and dad that we were sloppy! And-" She started yelling and panicking.

"Shut up!" I growled and pointed my gun at her and she looked astonished, and confused…

"Uh Axion?" Raymond questioned

"Here's whats going to happen." I started, I knocked on the cabin door and the side doors opened up. I then toss an emergency beckon at Ezmond, who caught it with a confused look on his face. "You're going to tell Jacques that the ship was fired upon and floated into the sea, you're also going to say I died in the attack, understand? You shouldn't care right big sis? You always hated the way I was better than you and smarter, well now it's your time to shine. Now you're the leader and the best. And the next time you see me? We'll either be enemies, or strangers… you better hope I never see you again." I explain.

She doesn't say anything… I turn to my brothers and sigh… "I'm sorry boys, aim true as the blue sky right? I gotta do this."

They nod, I grab a handle and knock on the door, the pilot tipped the airship and I watched as my siblings plummeted out of the air vehicle into the river below... I watched them parachute into the water safely as the ship levels out. The doors close and I go ands sit in the front with the pilot…

"Thanks Manuel…" I sigh…

"What are you gonna do now?" He asks.

"I don't need to change my name cus once I start learning at beacon, I'll have asylum in Vale in addition to not giving a fuck, not too mention the fact, that no one knows who the hell I am? … I'll finally be able to do some good for the sake of good and not a bank account." I smile and lean back.

"Hey that's a smile I haven't seen in a long time." He chuckled.

"Well don't go telling people… also… I'm really tense, once we land how about we release some tension and part ways for a while." I smirk

"Sounds good to me, But remember if you need me, just call." He stated softly

"Of course. What will you do once you get to vale?" I ask.

"I dunno, maybe open a bar… or a bakery, settle down, get down with someone not a decade younger than me." He replied.

"Oh how simple" I said sarcastically.

"Man you must feel great, you haven't expressed this much emotion since our first night together. You meet a girl online or you just happy for once?" He snarked.

"You think I'll find a girlfriend at Beacon?" I wonder

"Yeah why the hell not." He shrugged.

"That would be nice…" I sighed, a silence came over us as I close my eyes to sleep.

"So are you happy?" He said, purposely breaking me from almost falling asleep.

"Fuck you dude!" I laughed "I was about to sleep!"

"Answer the question!" He exclaimed in a comical voice.

I thought for a few minutes … "You know what? Yeah… I am, and I will be."

 _ **-END OF EPISODE-**_

 _ **Btw, things won't get to adult… yet… but it might!**_


	3. Trailer 3: Blue

**_Rwby: Of Gods and Maidens_**

 ** _Trailer 3: Blue_**

 ** _(For people who are new, you may not get this, but this is a rewrite of the original trailer 3. I wanted to write the entire chapter like a letter, but it didn't flow right to me. Anyway, don't forget to review and tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy- Author)_**

-Dear Sandria and Xavier Aquarius,

As I'm sure you found out I did not win the tournament, but I made runner up; am very ashamed of losing, I'm not sure if the money will be enough but it should help enough, I transferred the lien to your personal account. I am deeply sorry, but I shall apply to beacon once I get to vale ... I appologize at my defeat and will work hard to become stronger… For the sake of both Justice and my own.

Your Honorable Daughter, Xandria Aquarius.-

I send the short letter with a sigh … picking up my pack and turning down the street. I turn the corner as the sun sets and enter a lovely cafe, which brightens my day immensely.

I take a seat and order some tea and look up at the news being shown to the people at the cafe, "After winning the regional tournament Pyrrha Nikos was approached by investors with deals of…"

And as much as I'd love to listen, I'm just not in the mood. How was she so much more powerful than me, not stronger and without much variety in Dust, she dodged every single one of my blows … it didn't matter now, I was runner up, the best loser. She at least was a humble victor and congratulated my strength… the complement made my face blush, not sure why, it just did-

"In other news, a high speed chase between police and mob members has begun within the city-" The Newscaster started before my thoughts and broadcast were interrupted by sirens not to far away.

I quickly burst from my chair and run outside to see where the sirens were coming from, and coincidentally it was heading down the street I stand in the middle off.

I smirk as a box truck speeds in my direction, with its occupants firing out the window at the cops behind them and not looking in front of them.

I get in position as it gets closer, I take out my large spear weapon and form earth braces around my feet connected to the ground. The truck collided with me as I reach out and grab it, stopping it in its tracks… the occupants were thrown through the windshield and landed on the ground about twenty feet away…

They're aura kept them both alive, but crippled one of them, the other managed to stand and cry over his friend as that friend cries in pain. "It's alright Jimmy! We'll get outta here!" I dare not approach the men as cops pull up around us…

"Listen if you just surrender-" I started as I walk up slowly … the man yelled angrily "You stupid bitch!" and started firing at me.

The dust shots bounced off my body armor, and my aura blocked the shots that were aimed at my head.

The police open fire and kill the man immediately after he starts firing.

I was approached by a shorter cop, I was about 6 feet tall so he must have been about 5'9.

"You a huntress?" He asked.

"Not yet, I'm a soon to be applicant to Beacon." I reply

"How old are ya missy?" He inquired

"17" I reply promptly.

"Well we thank you for your help but … let the police handle the rest. Now get outta here kiddo." He said walking past me to his partner.

I start walking past him and his partner "Well it ain't the white fang for a change…"

"Nah, just the Queenpin of Vacuo's goons… this was headed to the old Merlot metal works building… I'll betcha 20 lien she bought the place after it was abandoned." his partner said.

"It's gonna take a miracle to get the warrant for this, not when the judge is in her back pocket." the other man lamented.

I approached them both "I can investigate it for you?"

"Sorry kid this ain't-" the first partner said before his partner stopped him.

"Now wait a minute, if this young lady can stop a 10 ton truck at like 90 miles per hour, she can investigate and get out if things get hairy." the second man said

"If you both know where it is, you can take me there and go in when the fighting starts and say it was probable cause." I suggested…

"Why are ya doing this kid?" The first man asked.

"I was raised to seek Justice, I heard the judge is in the Queenpins pocket. Nothing enrages me more than corrupt Justice." I reply profoundly.

"Well alright then, I'll get the swat and tell em the plan, thankfully we ain't corrupt." The second man boasted and walked to his car.

The first man wrote an address on a note, "Be there at midnight, if fighting starts, we'll be in there too back you up."

"You from here sir?" I asked, taking the paper.

"Nah, me and my partner are specialists from Vale. We were chasing some illegal shipment of weapons, we ain't got a clue where they're going but maybe we can cut it off." He started "I know you ain't a huntress, but you're the closest we got right now so no pressure kid."

"Thank you sir, I won't be late or let you down." I replied proudly.

"Aight kid, get outta here and say I gave you a warning aight." He said.

I nodded and went back to pay for my tea, later that night I find the address they gave to me. "Here's the place… How am I gonna do this…" I think on this and look around… I notice a clean wall up to a broken window.

I walk up to it and take out my spear, the barrel spun and I activated the earth dust, I circle the ground and make a pillar rise with me on it. I stop at the window …

I look into the building and groan at what I find, I see men and women making weird parts with gangsters and strange droids overseeing them.

The workers were making strange metal parts and loading them into a truck in the back of the factory…

I decide now is a good time to engage while the morning is young.

I slide through the window and land on the ground with a heavy and hard bang due to my armor.

All eyes, robotic and flesh, were on me…

I felt awkward for a second, Cus no one said anything.

So I stood up straight and pointed my spear, "I SEEK JUSTICE AND TO SEE AN END TO YOUR CORRUPTION!"

The humans with weapons started laughing as the droids activate their weapons.

As I face off against the group of armed opponents, the workers load what they can and prepare to leave.

Some red droids had energy bladed staffs, they decide to rush me while the white ones activated and aimed their grenade launchers and waited for an opening.

I took up a defensive stance and block the assault from the staff wielding droids. I block their initial swing and shove them all back, swinging my spear in one motion and knocking them away. However this resulted in being hit with a volley of grenades, while their barrells turn I rush the now recovered staff wielding droids. I grab one and throw it into one of the grenade launching droids, however I was then knocked to the ground by the other staff droids. It only took a moment for me to roll out of the way of their next stab motion, I jump up as I get hit by more grenades… I growl as I struggle to get up.

My aura flared as I activated my semblance; my muscles strained, my blood boiled and my body filled with adrenaline.

My semblance lowered the amount of pain I would feel while pushing my body past its limits… I knew I couldn't hold this for long, but I wasn't gonna lose, not here, justice will prevail.

I rush forward, violently I swung and cleaved straight through two of the red staff bots and grabbed the third by the head and threw it into one of the droids firing grenades at her. The grenades felt like nothing, her body resisted the force of the detonations and pushed through them.

While two of them are staggered I pressed a button on her handle, the bladed part of my spear split in half and a barrel was formed, the cylinder of dust just below the barrel and split blade began to spin and glow yellow.

I then pointed at the red and white droids as the stood, I fired a large burst of electricity that pierced through them both as the other two white droids reloaded. Apparently, they had enough intelligence to know when to retreat, one dropped its weapon and bolted for a computer terminal.

I rush forward as the people in the room began firing too distract me, I rush and cleave through the lone white robot still firing grenades at me.

I saw the droid start typing at the terminal, I turn to the people who were more of a threat at the moment, I switch to fire dust and slide my finger across the button making the barrel more narrow so when I fire it becomes a flamethrower. I spread the flame across the group of gangsters firing at me, they lurch and brace themselves. In this staggered state I rush forward and axe kick a man into the floor and stomp on his skull. I feel the strain of my muscles and my vision go blurry for a moment. I give a loud battle cry and switched to earth dust and stab the ground… A ripple of earth springs from the blade and knocks the people everywhere.

From behind me, the white droid from before tries choking me; so in retaliation I spin and throw off. I stomp its head into spare parts and pull up my spear as the strewn around gangsters stand and take aim. In that time I rush toward a woman holding a shotgun, I stab through her gut, untrained auras are really weak. I toss her dying corpse aside and switch to Ice dust; I fire spikes of ice at several of the goons, they are quickly dealt with.

The problem with my weapon is that the dust barrel has a small number of shots. I only had one gust of wind to use, one energy based attack left and so on. This became an issue when out of the wall stepped a ten foot bulky robot with the same symbol as the other robots.

The only person left was whom I thought was the kingpin given his get up was much better than the others. He rushed for the robot, trying to get behind it, I rushed for him with my spear raised.

The robot then dropped its energy axe in front of me, stopping my pursuit, I jump back and charge my last electric shot and leaped for the robot.

The robot headbutts me into the floor, I cough up blood and leap too my feet, swinging my spear and sending a wave of electricity at its chest. The result of the attack was abysmal, in return the robot swings its axe down, I raise my spear and block the strike. The ground cracked beneath my feet, my body started to give way as I fall too my knee.

I took a deep breath and focused … I lost in the tournament and let my family down, but I can't afford to lose this one. I promised justice and i'll give them justice!

My muscles strained, I felt nerves go numb and my heart beating impossibly fast. I knock the axe to the side and leap forward, stabbing its knee caps and ripping out the side, it was still mobile but it did stagger, using this time I shoot up and stab into its gut. However the robot accounted for this and belly smashed me into the wall, but my body didn't care. I put my feet on the wall and pushed against the wall, it raised its axe and swings down, it slices into my abdomen but no further, it smashed me down but dragged my spear with me, causing a deep gash down its middle.

I stand up and attack its ankles, rushing and cleaving them apart as hard and as fast as I can before it leaped back and swiped at me with its axe. I knock it up and leap at its wrist, cleaving it half at the joint, causing the axe to fall. It tried to pick it up with its other hand so i smashed through its wrist again… It didn't know what to do, so it rushed at me and attempted to smash into me as fast as it could with its busted limbs.

As it slides to its knees and swings its arms at me I rush forward and stab into its head and push it as hard as I can until it's crumpled over. I rip it open and stab it again and ripped it the other way, I sliced and smashed and cleaved through metal until it stopped moving…

I slowly come to a stop and feel pressure suddenly applied too my side and i fall too the side, I look too my shoulder too see myself bleeding and the man from before holding a gun…

I try to move but then I feel all the pain, that would have been afflicted throughout the fight, all at once. I shrieked out as my muscles contract and go limp from the shock…

I hear the man laugh, and begin to talk, but then he was riddled with shots from behind me…

I painfully crane my neck to see the officers from before, they run in and prop me up.

"Sorry we're late kid, they knew we were coming. We'll getcha patched up." the man said.

On the screen on the other end of the room, a woman's face appeared angrily on the screen… "I would say congrats are in order but i would be saying that too my brother not you."

The police officers stand me up and face the screen,

"I am madam Alexandrite, the queenpin of vacuo! And you, Xandria Aquarius, will pay! Yes I know who you are, and don't worry, I can't get at your family, but I can get at you. So watch yourself, I want you to feel helpless as you watch me come after you. Count on it." She spat venom and closed the screen.

"Whatever, let's get out of here." the other officer said and they started dragging my pain filled body to an ambulance.

I finally pass out from the pain…

I wake up right in the middle of a fire fight… in the hospital… just my luck.

I force myself to climb out of bed and get dressed as those two officers from before run in.

"Kid! Let's go!" They said as I grab my weapon and put my armor on, my body still hurt like hell, I actually couldn't feel parts of my body.

However I had to keep moving, I turn to the two and gesture them to follow me as I climb out the window.

They used a nearby fire escape while I slid down the wall with my spear stabbed into it.

We meet at the bottom as I fall to a knee, the landing making my numb leg buckle. They pick me up and help me to their car, "Where are you taking me? What happened?"

"So that Alexandrite chick actually made good on her promise and tried to kill you. You're lucky the head of shade academy wanted to talk to you or else the attack might have succeeded." The man in the passenger seat spoke.

"At least the people will be ok. So as to where you're taking me?" I reply

"We're taking you to the docks, there were gonna get on a ship and take you to vale, the airways would be dangerous for you, so you'll ride in the cargo hold." He explains again.

Before I get a chance to speak, the man in the driver's seat starts speaking to , "We're originally from vale, and we gotta head back, might as well take you there too get you a better shot at survival."

"That's a fortuitous coincidence, I wanted to go to beacon." I groan and hold my side as it becomes less numb.

"We know, we read your letter you sent, we were told to investigate you and that's what we found, so we're getting you there, Vale will be safe from the queenpin." he spoke again.

"Did the letter go through?" I groan again, almost a growl.

"Yeah don't worry kid, you're folks will get da message." the driver cop said…

I sigh and let my eyes fall.

"Go ahead and rest kid, we'll get ya on the boat." the passenger cop said.

"Thank you both so much…"

"We're all fighting for justice, you just better at it than we are, so we'll need too keep ya alive."

I didn't see who said it before I passed out, but I know they both meant it ...

 ** _(Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! I could use the constructive feedback)_**

 ** _End of trailer_**


	4. Trailer 4: Purple

_**RWBY: Of Gods and Maidens**_

 _ **Trailer 4: Purple**_

 **-Traveler P.O.V-**

The Menagerie sun was murderous … a testament to the misery this land brings, and I'm the dumbass who decided to chart the fuckin thing. But it's for the greater good I suppose, it's important to the people of Menagere. Thankfully the heat didn't bother my faunus,what it does mind is the fucking grimm that try to kill me every hour on the hour like they're taking shifts.

I walked for hours, strangely no Grimm, I walked towards what I thought was mirage at first, but it started getting closer, meaning it was real. I practically bolted to what looked like a freshwater springs… in the middle of the desert… eh who cares.

I get there and look around. It was beautiful, trees bearing fruit, fresh water lake, grass and foliage I can turn into medicine, it was heaven…

I approached the water and dipped my head in the cooling liquid, and it felt as though all my wounds, sand and grime dissolve off my face into nothing, the water was still clear. I was delighted and confused, I shook my head and stare into the water, seeing something glowing in the water.

I think it might be a precious stone of some kind, so I put my goggles on, ironically meant to protect me from sand, not water. I dive right in, having my entire body dissolve of sand and grime just like my face before. I got closer and saw it was a child, instinctively I grabbed him and swam to the top and placing him on the bank. He crawled out and held the child, the boy was nude adn no older than 1 year old. Yet he had a full head of spiky white hair..

"What were you doing down there little guy." I said, picking him up and examining him. He wasn't a fish faunus, no gills, so how was he alive down there?

And most notably he was glowing with a white aura…

I removed a cloth from my pack, wrapping him up as he slept. I got up and looked at the fruit in the small trees… I grabbed one and risked eating it, it was juicy like an orange, but tasted as sweet as cherries, but what was especially strange was… the scars on my face painfully shrunk.

I walk over and pull out a mirror I had in my pack, I looked in the mirror and see my scars disappear. "What the hell… what is this place… is this a dream?" I sat and thought for a bit…

"It doesn't feel like one … but what is this place?" I stood up and looked around before laying next to the kid. "Take what you can get I think…" I said sleepily, it didn't take me long to fall asleep, forgetting about the child next to me.

I woke up the next morning, I'm surprised I wasn't dead via grimm attack. I looked at the baby next to me, he was still glowing but at least was awake. He breathed softly, his iris was black in contrast to the mostly white glow…

I worked and filled my supplies with the food and water from around the area, I picked up the child and stood at the edge of the small sanctuary we had slept in with a sand storm raging around it…

"Damn it and I can't stay here too long, grimm might attack and I need to get back to the main village, I don't know how to care for a baby... that means we're gonna brave the storm together little buddy." I said hugging the baby close to my chest and wrapping my cloaking around him…

The white glow enveloped me, I felt strange, like the knots in my back were released, the stress in my body disappeared, I felt happy and exhilarated… and my mind was filled with the drive necessary to get me too the main village… the drive felt foreign, like the boys light is influencing me… I knew that's what it was but I didn't care.

I stepped onto the sand, and a miracle happened; the sand bent around me, like I had an invisible shield protecting me, the sand beneath my feet began to spread and form into white stones. The more I walked, the stones formed a white road with grass on the edges of the road… I was slow at first, this was nigh impossible to comprehend. But it felt like it didn't matter, I felt like I wasn't alone, like I was being led by my family again… which was impossible… but it felt comforting.

I held the baby out of my cloak now, still close to my body, but it seems as though he was protecting us from the sand instead of the other way around.

Much to my dismay I hear the growls of grimm… they abruptly smashed against the shield and roared, I've seen the Grimm attack like brutal demons before but this. It was like they were desperate…

However, as if something was controlling me, I raised the baby in my hands and the Grimm screamed in agonizing pain before dissipating as if they were killed.

I held the child close to my body again… "What are you?" I ask softly… I looked back up and started to run involuntarily. A voice in my head made me want to protect this child and get him to somewhere safe.

For what felt like days I ran without stopping, I lost no stamina, no breath, I simply ran, creating a road of white stones and grass beneath my feet.

Soon I reached the jungle leading to the coast village, the capital in a way of putting it.

I reached the center of town and looked around, I had no plan for a moment, I was running on miracles and auto pilot… Then an idea popped in my head "The Belladonnas might have an idea what to do… Kali was having a kid last time I saw her." I whispered to myself and began to walk toward the largest house.

I knocked on the door, the intimidating knock of the rings on the door always made me flinch.

The door opened rather quickly, Kali looked up at me confused "Jawhira? You're not supposed to be back for a while, and you look clean, not crusted with sand, did you get a shower? Which isn't bad I'm glad you cleaned off before coming here, it's very considerate." She said happily, looking down at the two year old in her arms.

"Dumb question, but do you know anything about babies?" I asked.

"No… Nothing…" She said sarcastically.

"How about magical babies…" I add, holding out the glowing white haired boy.

Her eyes widen… "You better bring him inside." she said softly, standing aside to let him in.

She escorts him inside and takes the baby from his arms, still holding the sleeping girl in her other arm.

"GHIRA!" She yelled as she placed the two sleeping children next to each other. "Right he can't hear me…" She stands up and turns to me. "Will you keep an eye on them, my husband lost hearing in his right ear so it's hard for him to hear. I'll be right back."

She left the room for a few minutes, returning with her goliath of a husband, glorious chest hair and all.

"Jawhira? You're back from charting the desert, I would think it have taken you a few years." He said

"Well sir I found a magical baby." I said bluntly

"Ok… start from the beginning." He sighed and sat down.

I sat across from him and tried to formulate my thoughts, "I was walking back here from the other coast, and I came across a water spring… in the middle of the desert; and in the lake was this glowing child" I explain as I motion to the sleeping child, now in kali's arms. "The things that happened with the child around are insane to explain. But here…"

I take out one of the fruits that I had with me and I hand it too Ghira, "Look at my face, I ate one of those fruit from the foliage in the same place I found the boy and it healed all my scars."

"I have never seen fruit like this, it isn't indigenous…" he says before taking a bite, "it's really good at least-" he stops abruptly, I imagine his ears pop.

"Well did it work for you?" I ask

"Yes… it has, I can hear!" He laughed and hugged Kali.

"That's great! May I have a bite?" Kali asked, she took a bite of the fruit Ghira handed her.

"It's really sweet and I feel great! I didn't get much sleep, but now I feel pretty good!" She smiled.

"That's not all, When I held him and took him through a sand storm-" I started

"You took a baby through a sandstorm!" Kali interrupted.

"- But when I hugged him close he produced this shield and glow. Here try clutching him close…" I explain

Kali takes the boy and hugs him, closing her eyes. The white glow around the boy surrounds Kali… "Woah! This feels strange."

"Do you feel happy? And exhilarated?" I asked.

"I do!" She said cradling him

"Strange abilities for a human…" Ghira pondered.

"I don't know that he's human at all." I reply

"How do we find out? He certainly isn't faunus." Kali asked.

"I know a guy… He knows about mystical stuff… But I got to find him, but it might take a while. Can you look after him for a while? I can't take care of him." I said.

"It's ok, we can care for him. If the kid is as special as we think… we may have to." Kali smiled down at the sleeping child as her daughter wakes up crying.

"Oh I'm sorry Blake, Momma didn't forget about you either." She cooed, taking both children to the kitchen.

I stood up at Ghira does. "Well thank you for the notification, Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah, out at the border of the jungle, you'll find a white stone road, follow that you should find the spring I found the boy at." I replied. "Though I'm not sure if it's still there."

"Thank you for bringing this to us. Will you be leaving soon? How long do you think your journey will take?" Ghira inquired.

"I dunno, he's a hard man to track down and a lot of people want me dead. It might take a while, you sure you're prepared to raise a seemingly human child among faunus?" I ask nervously…

"I'm sure we'll manage." he said leading me into the kitchen "would you like to say good bye?"

I nod and walk over to the child, I smiled and mentally thank him for protecting me, I took a necklace off and I put it around his neck, "It's called Murasaki Sugilite… My family said it brings us protection… Hmm… Murasaki ain't a bad name, how about we name you that?"

"That's a wonderful name!" Kali smiled.

"Well I gotta get going kiddo… I'm sure you'll love it here." I smiled. "Cya around"

I grab my pack and put my goggles back on, leaving some fruit for them, I said goodbye to the Belladonnas and stepped outside… feeling satisfied for helping the boy…

 **-POV SHIFT KALI'S POV-**

It's been about 3 years, and over those years something was wrong with Murasaki… He didn't really react to anything. Sometime he'd react to what we say, when blake got a cut on her face, he'd heal it… but he didn't cry, he didn't even eat or drink, but he grew up healthy…

That was until he turned 4… a grimm landed in the square and I used my body and aura to shield him and blake, I held them close and whispered how much I loved them… I didn't shed a tear because I wasn't afraid, and apparently I would be rewarded for this, he produced a shield around us… the grimm was destroyed when it collided with the barrier. But when I checked my babies, His hair faded to black and started to cry… he looked up at me with white-ish grey eyes, they were stunning… If it weren't for those eyes he would definitely look like one of my kids.

Blake had been crying too, so I picked up my children and carried them home… After that day, Murasaki learned quickly and caught up to Blake in more ways than just learning, physically he matched a Faunus, though he couldn't see in the dark and in fact was always sad when it was dark.

But my children were adorable, though she won't admit it, Blake loved having a little brother. Like siblings they argued or played, when she discovered her semblance, she would play keep away with one of his toys or dodge him when he tried to pet her.

"MOOOOM! Mura won't stop trying to touch my ears!" Blake whined.

"Blake just let him pet your ears blake." I sighed.

"But it feels weird! And its annoying!" Blake blushed and whined again as she made a clone to dodge him, causing him to fall on the floor

I walked over and put Murasaki on my shoulders "Here honey, you can pet my ears."

He giggled and pet me cutely, to the point he rubbed his face in between my ears giggling.

"Aww you're so cute!" I giggle and pet him back "you're more of a kitten than we are." I coo to him.

Out of the corner of my eye I see blake start pouting, I picked her up and pet her too, she tried to wiggle out of my arms.

Things were pretty ok for a while… We had gotten a letter from Jawhira saying he was still trying to get ahold of his friend and dodge the people trying to kill him.. By this point, Blake had turned 15 and Murasaki was 13. He was a nice quiet kid. Not stoic quiet like blake, more like quiet with a smile on his face most of the time. He's always making something, playing in the garden and using his powers to make flowers, some that didn't even exist till now. He even named one after me! It was so cute…

Sadly he's never called me mom… and when I got someone to ask him about it, he said he felt like he wasn't worthy to be part of the family, like he was just the fourth wheel on a tricycle… it hurt hearing that… I loved him just as much as I love Blake and Ghira…

So I sat him down with Blake and explained I loved them with every ounce of Aura in my body… blake smile and nodded, he had begun to cry… I pulled him and Blake into a hug. It was then he called me Mom, and Blake big sister… she seemed aversive about it.

However … things changed a few months later...

Blake had left, But Mura had changed… He got quieter, sadder, had bursts of rage that would result in fits of tears at the betrayal of his big sister. I refuse to go into detail but it wasn't good…

Fast forward two years and finally Jawhira returns with a tall man with jet black hair…

I opened the door to them and greeted the man…

"Hello, I'm Kali Belladonna." I greeted him as he takes a swig of his flask.

"Qrow … pleased to meet you. May I see the boy?" He speaks with his gruff uninterested voice.

I nod and show him to the garden after my husband spoke with him …

I walked through and spotted Murasaki… creating more and more flowers, the ones blake loved, the symbol for Belladonnas… His purple aura glowing and rippling...

"Murasaki?" I asked…

He turned his head slightly. I watched as Qrow's red eyes widen a little bit when his eyes meet Murasakis white ones… I didn't know what he knew… But it was astonishing whatever it was…

 **-POV SHIFT, QROW'S POV-**

I looked deep into his white eyes and was reminded of Ruby, granted her eyes were silver and not white but damn it was similar…

The boy stood up and walked over, he was definitely eastern but not in the same way the Belladonnas were. More like the Xiao long's… he was small, about two inches smaller than Ruby should be. His hair was black and his features were soft. But he was built pretty tough for a kid, but that's the law of Menagerie, you gotta be strong.

Jawhira got down on one knee and smiled "Hey kiddo, you might not remember me but-"

"I do, you found me at the springs" He interrupted softly "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's alright, it's good to see you all grown up... Now my friend here knows a bit about you that you might not. Can you talk to him about it?" He asked the child.

Murasaki nods and looks up at Kali, "Can I talk to him alone?"

Kali sighs, nods and takes Jawhira inside.

I sat down and placed my weapon just behind me… He sat across from me…

"So, what do you know that I think I should know?" I asked, taking a swig.

He stays quiet for a minute… He holds out his hands and makes a black rose in his hands…

"So you can make flowers?" I ask sarcastically.

He sighs and stands, he picks up my weapon, which annoyed me but I was curious as to what he'd do.

He glows white and stands with one arm propping up my sword, he holds out his other hand, and focuses for a few moments. A light starts forming against his palm, in less than a minute he made an entire double of my weapon…

My eyes widen as I stand and take the identical version. I inspect it closely, it was a pure recreation, ammo and all…

"T-that's … unique…" I say astonished.

He remained silent for a moment as I tossed the copy sword to him, he jolted and looked surprised…

"Can you use it?" I asked.

"I uh … think so, I can mostly just copy things, I can't really fight with them either." He states.

"Wanna learn?" I smirked… I knew what this kid was, but I needed to know how strong and adept he is.

He smiles, his eyes lighting up like my niece. "Sure!"

I stood across from him and held the sword properly, after a moment he mimicked my stance.

I slowly rushed forward and slashed downward, logically the kid jumped back and slashed down at me, using both his hands to bring the weapon down. I sidestepped the attack as the sword gets stuck in the ground. I sweep when his feet and chuckle as he hits the ground "oof!"

I turn and step away too give him time to wind up for a counter attack...but he never took it, he wouldn't hit me with my back turned.

When I did turn around he rushed me and slashed across, we wasn't bad with a sword, he knew how to use one, just not one this big.

I dodge the first swing and block the second strike. He brought up and over head swing, when he brought it down I block it and feel the power behind his swing. It wasn't bad for someone his age, he wasn't Yang but he was certainly above average. I push him back and while he was off balance, I knock the sword out of his hands.

"Come on kid, no holding back." I taunt and take a swig of my flask.

He glows purple, but above the layer of purple a glow of white above that layer forms and suddenly I felt something clamp my ankles.

I look down and see white energy shackles restraining my ankles.

"How is this for all out!" He said as more chains shot out the ground and grabbed my wrists…

A smirk crosses my face, but also a feeling of nervousness, I've sparred with the maidens and Ozpin… but this… is something I've only heard stories about… Thee god of light, of creation. Let me put this in perspective for myself, I'm fighting a literal god… If he was anywhere close to the maidens, or Ozpin, I'd be more terrified.

But of course, this possible reincarnation or host, isn't strong enough yet. This was evident too the both of us when I pulled against the chains and used my aura to war against it. He started sweating and panting, this simple act was taking a toll on him, but his chains were still around me, and not a moment later, draining his aura to the point I barely had to put any effort in breaking the chains.

He dropped to his knees exhausted. "Man, I usually can last longer than that."

"Heh, that's something you'll never hear me say, I don't have performance issues." I joke and take a drink of my flask.

"That's inappropriate…" He panted "I guess you're just stronger than blake."

"Blake?" I inquire.

"Not important, what's important is you win." He replied

"I know, nice try though … tell me do you want the opportunity to get stronger?" I said, taking a drink, finishing my flask.

He looked up at me, I could see the desire and drive behind his eyes… which gave me my answer before he even opened his mouth.

"A friend of mine might have an interest in a kid like you, I'll gotta make a quick phone call, you go catch up with Jawhira." I instructed. "Also keep the copy of my weapon, it's a cool trick."

He stood and nodded before walking back home…

I pulled out my scroll and called Glynda… who didn't answer… of course… I call Ozpin instead… who also didn't answer…

"Ugh… every-" I start to complain as Ozpin picked up

"Hello Qrow." He greeted.

"Hey Oz, I got some news for ya. So remember that story you told me a long time ago about the two brothers… ya know one of life and light and all that jazz?" I started.

"Yes, have you found one of the relics?" He inquired

"Not exactly… I think I found the older brother."

The line was silent for a minute… then he started chuckling.

"Oz?" I was definitely confused and I think he was laughing at my confusion.

"Sorry, it's just a very timely coincidence. I had a conversation with his little brother not to long ago." Oz chuckled.

"Excuse me? Like God of darkness and destruction, you talked to the guy that created Grimm!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's a lot nicer than one might think. I'm unsure that they know about each other… His story is a… strange one. How about his brother?" Ozpin detailed.

"Jawhira told me how and where he found him 15 years ago, I'm gonna try to take him to that place. See if something happens, perhaps a memory or an answer." I explain.

"Report anything you find." He replied

"What no 'becareful?" I snark.

"Well his brother is pretty docile all things considered. So it's unlikely you'll be in any danger with his brother." Oz explained. "But be careful anyway."

"Thanks Oz, call ya if I find anything." I replied then hung up."

I walked back to find the boy talking too Jawhira and Ms. Belladonna. They were reminiscing and talking about their lives, and why it took him so long to get back.

The moment I walked in the room, Mr Belladonna grabbed my arm.

"Excuse me … Jawhira never mentioned you were the friend he was looking for-" he started

"Don't worry, I have no qualms with the white fang at the moment… or you, I'm only here for the Boy." I explained.

"I'm aware, but that boy was welcomed into my family, so we're responsible." He replied

"Well, I'm only here to figure out what he is."

"Fine, but remember you're under my eye." He says…

"That sounds uncomfortable." I snark and walk over.

"So Jawhira, you told me the story of how you find Murasaki. Can you take me to that springs?" I ask.

"Uh… Hey Ghira, is the stone path still there?" Jawhira asked the goliath like man.

"Yes, but be careful, Grimm have taken notice of it as well." Mr. Belladonna warned.

"Alright then, let's go kiddo, you too Jawhira." I said, heading for the door.

"Wait! You can't take him out into the desert! It's too dangerous!" Kali exclaimed.

"Mom … I know it's dangerous but I wanna know what I am, I want to understand myself." He explained.

She sighs and nods, then grabs me by the shirt "if anything happens to him I will castrate you with a rusty spork, understand?" She growled.

I nod nervously… she lets me go and I quickly stand outside the door, even oobleck would be impressed with the way I moved.

"Come on kiddo, you're mom is scary." Jawhira said as Murasaki giggled.

Jawhira's trip took a literal day too even get to the stone path, and I looked out on the desert landscape, not seeing the end of the road…

"We probably should have packed a lunch or something." Mura said.

"We could run there too get there faster." I chuckled, knowing neither of them could keep up with me.

"Very funny, you'll be carrying our asses if you do that." Jawhira said.

"In all seriousness guys how long is this walk gonna be? We didn't bring anything with us." The kid interjected.

"It's ok, I always have food and water in my travel gear." Jawhira replied.

We start walking down the stone road, but when I turn Mura had stopped just before the road. He stares at the white stones for a moment before stepping on them slowly… he sighed in relief and caught up with us.

Literal days we walked and I wanted to strangle Jawhira, I'm going to drink till I can't feel feelings when I get back to a bar.

Thankfully, I could easily handle any Grimm that crossed our path. The boy reacts in disgust then sadness when he sees the Grimm, I asked him about it and he didn't know, it's just how he feels around Grimm.

Finally we saw the Oasis over the dune, we watch grimm roam around but never approach the Oasis, the glow of the greenery hurting my eyes.

I watch as Murasaki takes the lead the lead, being drawn to it, he ran to the large clear water lake and dropped to his needs…

Jawhira walked up as I strolled in, the air felt clean and refreshing…

Jawhira got down next to him "everything ok kiddo? Oh and Qrow, take some of the fruit, I remember it being really good." He said.

"I'm ok I just …" Murasaki started softly…

"I just what? Are you remembering or know something?" I asked, taking a fruit, I didn't really trust Jawhira with my life, but he didn't lie about the kid so I take a bite so maybe I'll try it, it was pretty amazing tasting … and it felt like my stress and anxiety fell off my shoulders.

"I was born here…" Mura said softly.

"Born? I dunno about that, I just found you here… granted you were underwater for an indeterminate amount of time. So… how do you know this?" Jawhira spoke.

"Mom told me about where I was found and you bringing me too her." He said, "she didn't know where I was born… but I do… it was here."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I just… do…" he replies.

"Well that makes sense." I groaned, annoyed I had no booze on me…. though I know Jawhira has some… I could steal it from him.

"Well hey it's alright kiddo, we brought you here too find out anything about you and we did so let's just-" he starts talking but stops when he feels my hand in his pack…

"Just ask, asshole." He glared

"No" I said taking the booze from his pack. "Ugh whine" I said popping the top anyway.

Mura leaned down and drank from the lake, his hair flashed white for a moment…

"Anything else you want to share?" I ask, taking a drink.

"Not that I can think off, I just feel at peace here." He replied.

"We better make our way back, I got my answers." Qrow said, making a turn to the pathway.

We walked out of the oasis after a few hours of rest, now reinvigorated by the fruit, they were halfway home when the ground began shaking.

"Can sand have earthquakes?" Mura asked nervously

"It's not an earthquake." I groaned, keeping my drink steady.

Out of the ground burrowed an ugly Grimm…

"Queen Lampropeltis… a distant cousin of the king taijitu…" Jawhira added.

The massive snake like Grimm looked a little different like it was being controlled by something… dark purple tendrils snaked out of its eyes…

"Salem…" I mumble and take out my weapon.

Mura was the first to attack, creating energy spears and propelling at the monster to no effect.

The monster stared each of us down… but settled on Murasaki, who was shaky…

"Come on kid you gotta get used too the sight of Grimm if you're gonna be a hunter." I said

"I know it's just… everytime I see a Grimm I feel a strange familiarity." He shuttered …

"Think you can take Jawhira and get back to the town?" I questioned, still holding the wine.

"I can defend myself!" Jawhira exclaimed…

"I know, so get out of here!" I replied.

Jawhira and Mura pulled out their weapons and started running back down the path, the Lampropeltis spun and rolled into their way, making its spikes shoot out the sides of its body except for the bottom. Jawhira leaped forward and swiped with his sword, the sword shot out in segments along a wire, he pulls out a second one and hooked wire blades around two spikes and tore them apart.

The snake lurched forward faster than he could react, of course I had to rush over and block its teeth with the length of my sword.

Mura jumped off me, annoyingly, and sliced where the teeth met its mouth. With what little damage it did, he bounced off and fell behind me. I pushed the monster back and grabbed them both, jumping back…

"Ok! New plan … you two run back to the Oasis and leave this for me… not if you want bad luck." I growl

Jawhira grabbed his hand and dashed back toward too the oasis.

"Wait Qrow!?" Mura yelled

I rushed forward and slashed the monster away as it tried chasing Mura ...

The monster was strong and excessively determined to attack Mura, its teeth kept colliding with mine, however it kept gaining ground over me…

I was close enough to hear mura yell out "Jawhira! He's needs help!"

"Nah kiddo! I'm fine, just testing the waters!" I yell back, taking another drink of wine…

The monster lunged for me and knocked me to the side, learning away from its random bashing.

I watched Jawhira run out and distract it, "Jawhira! Don't! Stay in the Oasis!" I yelled out, dropping the bottle and run for him.

He swung his chain blades and reigned its spikes, "Come here ugly! Lets go for a-" but the idiot and I were to late…

The Monster lunged forward and scooped up Jawhira in its jaws … rather than swallowing him whole like a snake, he bit down, straight through Jawhira's aura…

"NO!" I roared and picked up the pace as I see Mura rush out as fast as he can..

But the monster blocked our blades with its spikes before knocking us away, mostly me, I seemed to land the farthest away. The Lampropeltis hovered over Mura with the screaming and choking Jawhira, it bit down hard, blood splattered everywhere and the dead top half of Jawhira's body landed next to Murasaki…

I was so angry, so full of … emotions that scare and confuse me … I ran faster than I thought I ever could, shooting at the grimm before it could kill the boy…

It turned its attention on me, seeing me as a greater threat, I swung and cleaved through one of its teeth… The monster retaliated and lunged down, diving into the ground and making the sand shake beneath me…

It shot up below me as I'm flung into the air … I fall toward its open jaws of the Queen … I used my sword to catch its jaws. However, the monster swung me off my weapon and flung me into the ground … I watch it crush my weapon and throw it too the ground…

I hear the deafening scream of Mura behind me, I quickly turn, thinking he was getting attacked…

Instead I watch as he clutches Jawhira's dead top half, screaming into the sky as his hair stands on end … crying his eyes out. His purple aura being overlaid in the white glow that turned his spiky hair white … his pupils and iris were black now with a purple tinge …

Mura, the god of light just like Ozpin's stories, stood and faced off against the Queen Lampropeltis…

It roared in response, almost out of challenge and fear…

Mura palmed the sand … a pillar of Sugilite formed and shot him into the air as the jaws of the snake bit at him.

He stood over the monster, he formed a chain of white that caught it around the neck … Mura leaped from his pillar and landed next to me… he held out the copy he had made.

I smirk … "The God of creation helping me … I feel honored …"

He didn't respond as he handed over my 'new' sword … he just nodded to me and walked over to the restrained monster as it cried out in terror.

He held out his hand and restrained the rest of its body in chains, I switch to scythe mode and hopped on its back. I began slicing and swinging angrily at the monster's neck, once I was a good way through, I jumped down and hooked the cut. I stepped against its neck, pressing against the scythe … "Jawhira was not only a good source of information for my activities… but also a genuine good guy, so if you can hear me Salem… This is for an innocent person you bitch." I growled uncharacteristically.

I yelled and sliced through its neck with my scythe blade meeting my boot.

The monster died and dissipated … I then watched the white haired god approach me …

"Kid um … how do I say this-" I started before he suddenly hugged me.

"Um?" I start before I hear his crying…

"He protected me, carried me to my family… he didn't deserve that." His voice echoed…

"I know kid." I patted his hair like I would my niece.

"I need to … bury him…" he sobbed.

"In sand? That's not as respectful as-" I started

"Then I shall create him a grave worthy of his kindness." He interrupted.

"How do you - nope, I'll just watch." I stated as he walked over to our friends bleeding corpse.

Murasaki began glowing, a blinding light burst from him, I felt as though I fell asleep… I thought this because I was in a dream, I felt grass beneath me and the sound of a rushing stream… But when my eyes adjusted I sat up and looked around… For about a mile radius around the Oasis was a grassy knoll that had a stream running through the pond perpetually … the Sugilite pillar standing tall over a bed of flowers where I presume Mura buried Jawhira … On the pillar at eye level was an inscription detailing what Jawhira meant too Mura… or God Mura? I don't know if the kid will remember anything. He currently was back to normal and passed out on the ground…

I walked over and read it 'Jawhira… I was Unaware of his last name, however, the man had the kindness and determination to carry a child through the blistering desert too a new family and make a life. Let his death bring happiness through this oasis too any traveler, as his life brought me to happiness.'

"How sweet …" I sighed

I bent over and picked the kid up, I brought him over to the fruit and collected some, I ate them on my way back… they made me feel good when i shouldn't, I'd say they're addictive but they aren't, just pure goodness… just like the kid.

I reached the belladonna house by nightfall… I was met with a hard slap from Ms. Belladonna…

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HIM YOU BASTARD!" Kali yelled, her voice cracking.

"Kali please, Mura is fine, just unconscious…" Ghira spoke.

"I can't lose another child Ghira!" She teared up.

He replied with a sigh.

"He transformed." I said I reached for my flask and remembered I was out… "his hair was white and he turned everything within a mile radius of the oasis into a plain… with a stream… and a grave for Jawhira…" I informed

Kali refused to speak at this point … for a moment… "why did he even bring you here."

"Kali-" Ghira started.

"Hush Ghira! I want to hear this! Why did Jawhira risk his and my sons life to bring you, you coming here better not be in vain!" She exclaimed.

"He brought me here too determine if a certain story was true." I said vaguely.

"What story?" Ghira inquired.

"I'll give you both a choice … you can choose ignorance, or choose to carry the burden of knowing what or rather who he is. Cus it ain't human… or Faunus." I explained

They both look at each other and nod…

"A long time ago, there existed two brothers… A God of darkness and destruction, the other the God of light and creation…. your son… is the god of creation…" I inform.

They go wide eyed and look at his unconscious form…

"I-I don't know what to say… he's a god…" Kali said astonished.

"I want him to go to beacon academy to learn how to control his ." I state…

"Wait, what of the brother?" Ghira asked

"It's likely he's going to beacon too." I replied.

"Won't that cause some conflict, if the brother is the god of darkness-" Kali started

"Its unlikely, their last act together in the story was the creation of people." I explained "They might bring the best out of each other, my sibling does something similar."

"Why beacon?" Ghira inquired.

"Ozpin, the headmaster knows more about the gods than I do, he'll know how to guide them." I replied.

They stop and think for a minute… they both sigh and nod…

"At least we'll be able to know where he is…" she teared up.

Ghira reached over and hugged her…

"If something happens to our son-" Ghira started

"If something happens to your son we're screwed anyway don't you think? Don't worry, under Ozpin's care I wouldn't be surprised at the miracles he could pull off." I interrupted.

They thought for a moment … "will he want to go?" Kali asked

"I dunno, you can ask him … but be honest, he should have the opportunity to get stronger, to explore his potential." I replied then stood up. In the meantime, I gotta go, It was nice meeting you and your son."

"Will he be safe there?" Kali asked.

I sigh… "With him there… it'll be safer than here." I reply before heading out, I wasted no time finding a bar before I got on the ship.

I stepped outside with a shot glass and a bottle, I began to dial Oz and put the scroll between my ear and shoulder.

"Qrow, I presume you have an interesting tale to tell?" Ozpin had said picking up the phone faster than normal.

"More of a tragedy than interesting, Jawhira is dead…" I informed.

"That is unfortunate…" he started as I poured out the shot glass and placed it on the ground. "What of the child?" He inquired

"He's fine, turned a mile radius of desert into a field." I responded.

"Do you know what his name is?" He asked

"Murasaki Belladonna, his parents are Faunus, he's their adopted son." I reply, gulping at my drink.

The line was quiet for a moment… he chuckled again "What's funny now?" I groaned

"A Blake Belladonna put an application in not too long ago, got in on her physical exam alone, however on her application she listed herself as human." He replied

"Just one coincidence after another." I sighed.

"More like a stroke of… interesting luck." He said.

"Not funny Oz." I groaned

"Never said it was bad." He chuckled

"I don't know… she seemed to have run away for whatever reason. That may breed some conflict between them. Especially if she registered as human and not Faunus." I explain.

"Perhaps this problem will solve itself." Ozpin replied

"You put a lot of faith in children." I groan.

"I'm putting my faith In a God, I guess that means I'm religious." He laughs.

To be honest, I laughed too…

"I hate you Ozpin…"

 _ **-POV change. Murasaki's POV-**_

I had never been on a ship before … I never really wanted to. If my family didn't go, I didn't go… but here I am… heading towards and academy I knew nothing of.

My parents said I could go, they would be proud of me all the same… and to be honest it felt right, I owe it to myself, to become stronger and discover how powerful I can be. For the sake of others …

It's cliche as hell, but when all you live for is making people happy, that fairy tale innocent point of view makes sense. It's what I was born to do, live out a fairy tale…

I guess I have a selfish reason to train too…

To show Blake that I'm worthy of being a Belladonna just like her…

 _ **End of trailer 4**_

 _ **(Hey guys! This took way too long to make! Hope you guys enjoyed and any help you can give, grammatically and so on is greatly appreciated!)**_


	5. Episode 1

Rwby: Of Gods and Maidens

Chapter 1: The shining beacon dims

-Midori's P.O.V-

It was a surreal experience heading down that ramp, looking at Beacons grand tower and courtyard, I imagined it being taller, but that wouldn't be very efficient if it touched the clouds. My mentor told me a lot about this place, the subjects she taught here, the stories her students and other teachers.

Being among the first off the airship, I walk towards a large door filling with people from other ships, or from on foot. Inside was a filling auditorium if people, waiting for the foreward before school begins. My mentor told me of Ozpins speeches before school, each year was fairly long and smile inducing.

When he finally came out on stage he began to speak, but he seemed out of it, like his mind was on other things "I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose – direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." he spoke with the smooth tone that I expected, but it was what he said that I … had opinions of.

He said we were wasted energy without purpose; and for a lot of people here I'm sure that's true. But I know exactly where my energy is going, I know exactly what my purpose is … I don't assume, I expect that knowledge will bolster the power I have to carry me to the top, and anywhere else I plan to go.

-Axiom Rubia's P.O.V-

Well that speech was boring, short, but boring. I decided to take a tour… Looking around and finding the personnel files on every single teacher and read up on em! Why? Because I wanted to, I have to calculate who's going to be a problem for me and who I might sway to help me out when I'm in a bind… And prepare for the teachers I'm not going to like… math teachers usually… Oobleck looks fun though…

I then decided to look through the list of students enrolled here… I leaned on the wall where I would lay my sleeping bag in the ballroom. One name caught me seriously off guard… Weiss Schnee… that could be problematic, but I know why she's here...

Luckily I found her pretty quickly, white hair isn't as common as people think. I approach her from behind as she sets up her sleeping bag.

"Well, well I see you still wear that god awful side hair thing." I joke, it actually isn't bad, but when we were in private school together it was a small in joke between us. We weren't good friends, but we shared similar opinions on similar things. We were in the same school because that was part of the deal my family made for working with the Schnees.

She jumped and swung around "Axiom! T-They…" she looked around and got closer "They told me you were dead."

"And as far as I'm concerned, I am dead. Right?" I say, making it very clear that if my family hears that I'm here, I'm getting asylum and problems will follow.

"What's your angle this time, why are you here?" She asks

"Same reason you are." I replied, If my glasses weren't one way I'd be staring her down.

She sighed "So I don't tell and you don't cause issues for me? How would you even do that, he knows I'm here."

"But he doesn't approve of it does he? Imagine what he'd think if he found out we both were here, he and my family would think some kind of conspiracy is going on. And that spider droid and airship I stole would have something to do with it. I like you Weiss, in a general sense anyway, we could be great allies … but we both want to change the directions in our lives. So let's not screw each other over shall we?" I said, mimicking her tone of voice and my own, showing I know her in and out without her realization.

She stares off for a second, "Of course, If I found out you were here anyway I wouldn't have said a thing. I know how difficult families can be…" She said.

"Good, sorry for the shake down, I needed assurances." I said before turning and walking away.

-Xandria Aquarius's P.O.V-

That speech was so inspiring! I know I'm going to love it here! His voice was so powerful and smooth without any effort! Thought he'd be taller though…

I walked through the halls after the speech, following the other students to where we would stay tonight. I wonder why they weren't giving us dorms, perhaps they all aren't prepared yet?

Once my sleeping back was set up, I left to go find a bathroom, thankfully there was one close by, but of course a lot of people had a long ride and have to go.

The ten minute mark rolls around in line and I witness some tall orange haired guy bump into a girl with bunny ears, at first I didn't think anything of it.

"Oh sorry" she said nonchalantly

"Hey next time just jump over me bunny girl!" He said condescendingly… this caught my attention; especially other people laughed.

"Uh… sorry?" She said before he suddenly grabbed her Faunus ear.

"Why the uncertainty? Didn't you hear me? Do these ears only exist to look pretty?" He snides

"Ow stop it, I can hear fine, please let go." She asked.

"Nah, they look nice but not on you freak, if I'm going to be a hunter I need some game on my wall aren't I!" He said viciously.

There were Faunus in line! And no one was doing anything. I stepped forward and said aloud in a tone that said 'fuck you' but what was really spoken was "Excuse me! She said let go! And threatening someone's life isn't a joke!"

They both were startled by me making my presence known.

"Uh, no? I don't think I will, I see too many freaks here as it is, and you want to defend them?" He sneered.

"I'm one of them!" I stated proudly, "I am Xandria Aquarius! An aquatic Faunus…" I stare him down, showing the small discolored skin on my neck that absorb air through water, they weren't exactly gills but they worked similarly.

He and several others began laughing, he still had a hold on the girls ears, who rolled her eyes and winced as he squeezed.

I had a couple inches on this fucker, and I made that known when I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, making him let go and stop laughing, a quiet came over everyone, I'm surprised no one went to bat for him either.

"Let go of me!" He struggled

"Wanna know what my semblance is? It's called berserk. It pushes my body beyond its physical limits, upping my power the longer I have it on, at the cost of searing pain, but the joy of beating your racist ass into the ground. Now you're gonna leave this girl alone. Understand me?" I growled, my blood boiling.

The girl tapped my shoulder and pointed.

There stood one of the teachers… he wore glasses, his hair was spiky and green, and he held a coffee cup.

"Well this is an unpleasant development." He spoke fast.

The orange haired twat chuckled as I dropped him.

"Sir." I reply, my blood slowing back to normal…

"Standing up for your classmates is commendable, but stooping to this level of violence is abhorrent, and doesn't make you any better than he is. While I was about to intervene, I felt it a perfect time to teach a lesson. I'm sorry this had to happen again Ms. Scarlett." He lectured

"Eh, it's like you said Mr. Oobleck, fighting back that hard over words isn't better than the insults" she said "but go easy on her, she's a Faunus to, it must hit close to home." The girl continued

I smile at her, she smiles back "thanks for sticking up for me. I've gotten used to bullying from my last year here."

"Which sickens the staff" oobleck replied.

"No problem, but that means you're a second year? Shouldn't you be good enough to beat him?"

"It's like oobleck said." She repeated to teach me.

"Of course. Will both of you come with me." He said to me and the dick head.

We followed behind till we reached his class room. "So, it seems you two need a private talking to. I know you Ms. Aquarius received my talk about stooping to low. You Mr….." he started

"Cardin." He replied

"Mr. Cardin need to understand something. Not letting people live in peace, excluding them simply because they're different, begets violence. And violence begets more violence. I'm a history teacher, I've seen and studied the atrocities done to the Faunus and you'd be singing a different tune if the abhorrent social classes were skewed. Being a student of history and culture, I think I understand Faunus strife just as much as I sympathize and wish to rid it. They are people and you will treat them as such, if not for their sake then your own. Now leave." He said, not letting me go yet.

Once he was out of the room, oobleck looked too me, "You were brave standing up to people who would do your kind an injustice. Be proud of that."

"But remember restraint?" I finish.

He nods, "unless it's a direct attack… in which case let loose, what we can't fix of their face they can use as a reminder." He sips his coffee.

"Thank you sir, one more thing?" I ask

"What is it?" He replied.

"Where's the bathroom? I really have to pee." I inquired, breaking the moment.

-Murasaki Belladonna's P.O.V-

I jolted awake as the attendant informed me everyone had left the ship, I thank them for waking me up and rush down the ramp. I look around and the courtyard is clear, I rush around to find people and when I finally find the crowd listening to the headmaster's speech… he's done. I missed the whole thing!

I was so annoyed… but I do know where to go to rest my head tonight, so that's good at least… But man I needed a walk; I've spend so much time sitting on a ship to sit on a ship for more time! So… I'm going for a walk…

Thankfully everyone was mingling in the ballroom, there were a few angsty stragglers outside walking around to, the difference between them and I is that I am enjoying my walk! Well… I'm trying to make the best of it anyway, it's relaxing and I can listen to the grass roll under the breeze. Walking up to flower bushes and holding a tulip, turning it dark purple and creating a second one, then making a black one and shifting the look of the petals to look like my family's symbol… Well the Belladonna family symbol… I want to call them my family, but I haven't proved it to all of them yet.

I walk away and keep going onto sunset, remembering my mother, I missed her a lot… as for my current situation, I enjoyed this place so far… I just have no idea what the future holds. And that scares me a little...

I suddenly feel a tapping on my shoulder "Hey kid? That symbol on your back, there's someone here with a similar one on her clothes to, I mean it looks the exact same, but I could be wrong." the soon to be student explained "Wanted to know what it was of."

I went wide eyed, shocked … could it be her? Here!? Impossible, she was busy falling for that red head the last time I saw her. Yes fighting for a great cause but in the wrong way. I sigh to myself and compose myself "Did you see where they went?" I ask seriously

"Uh? Down by the left court yard fountain. She was reading." He explains as I break into a sprint.

"Uh bye!" the guy said as I bolted as fast as I could.

I dart around the courtyard and come to a complete stop, skid marks being left by my shoes… and there she was… in the flesh…

My big sister, Blake Belladonna.

I'm surprised to feel joy when I first see her, but that joy turns sour at everything she meant to me… I loved her like family, but the pain of not being accepted was not only betraying but hypocritical… I was human as far as I could tell yes; But I cared for the same things she did… but rather than letting her family help she runs off with some guy who "can show her a better way" My blood just BOILS when I think about it…

My anger mixes with sadness as I step forward silently, she gets up from her book and starts to head inside… the sun was going down by this point.

Tears fall silently from my face; I just wanted to grab her and tell her what she did, how bad she made I and our parents feel! Though I'm sure she'd say her parents, she must think of me as this little monster dropped at her doorstep and her mother was too generous…

I made no other movements as she walks away, unaware… once she was inside I dropped to my hands and knees silently crying to myself. I was ashamed of my fear, fear of what I was unsure…

I was so angry, I just wanted to tell her how I felt… how she hurt me…

"Tomorrow." I said to myself "I'll tell her tomorrow." My teary eyes looking up at the night sky.

(Thanks guys for reading! Please tell me if I made any errors in my speech or continuity! I'd love some constructive criticism and support!)


End file.
